Hide and Seek
by GalnKay
Summary: Wendy Darling, aged 18, is taken back to Neverland. She discovers that there is more to life than flying boys and games, that hooked pirates aren't so bad, and that just maybe growing up is a good thing.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hide and Seek**

**Pairing: Wendy Darling/ Captain James Hook**

**Antagonists: Peter Pan/ Tinkerbell/ The Lost Boys**

**Setting: 1919-1920/ London/Neverland/ The Jolly Roger**

**(Dates based on J.M. Barrie's publication of Peter Pan as a novel in 1911 and on Wendy's age in that year, going with 10 years old, she is 18 in this story. Wendy's age was never specified, but it is known that she was an Edwardian schoolgirl, and the Edwardian period in England lasted from 1901-1910. It is also said that she attended a kindergarten school with her brothers, meaning a school for pre-adolescent children, so we're going with 10 years old. Captain Hook was supposedly born in 1876, meaning that he would be 43. And, of course, no one knows Peter's age. The setting in 1919 also means that the first World War had just ended a year prior. Because of that, the date will be the turn of 1919 into 1920, to give the country of England a well deserved break.)**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Wendy sat, crouched low to the ground, her turned up nose tickled by the bush she was hiding behind. The sun beat down mercilessly from the clear blue sky above, wispy clouds floating by, the occasional bird flitting happily inbetween them. She breathed in the scent of Neverland, inhaling the jungles and beaches and magic. The entire place was just different than her own smoggy, rainy London. Different because of the childish brightness that seemed to make the island glow. Perhaps she was too old to be playing hide and seek in a forest or to be running around playing pirates or to be swimming in the river all day, but she needed time to be a child again, away from having to be an adult. She had already grown up, and was expected to stay grown up, and the more grown up she became, the more she wished she was a little girl again.

And Neverland seemed to be the perfect place to reintroduce herself with her youth.


	2. Chapter 2: Wendy Darling

Chapter 1:

-Wendy Darling-

* * *

><p>As the sun rose above London England that morning and the birds began into their song, a city began to awake. The hum of street cars chugging down the road and the starting up of the mills and factories and the soft babble of early risers who had decided to crawl from their flannels to enjoy the beautiful dawn.<p>

Wendy Darling was not one of those people. No longer did she leap from her bed in the morning, ready to face the world. Now, it was more of a chore, as she dragged her weary limbs from the warmth of her blankets and sheets, letting her tired feet drop onto the icy floor. She would yawn in a most impolite way, then stretch her arms to the heavens, then slip her silk night coat over her shoulders and stomp into the dining room where her mother and father and brothers would be waiting, already wide awake and fully dressed for the day. Her mother would sniff disapprovingly at her daughter's wrinkled state, but would not say a word. Her father would greet her with a monotone 'Good-Morning', muffled by the newspaper he held in front of his face. Her brothers wouldn't bother to look at her, concentrating instead on their breakfast sausage and toast. She would then carry herself back to her room to bathe and dress for work.

Wendy had been surprised to have gotten such a nice job. She had simply been browsing in her favourite bookshop, when Mr. O'Keefe at the counter had taken his spectacles off of the bridge of his nose, looking at her closely.

"Wendy Darling, great reader and story teller. How would you like a job here?" he had asked. Wendy practically jumped at the idea of working with the kind old man, who liked to read and talk and drink and laugh. Her and the old Irish fellow had become fast friends when she had entered the bookshop a few weeks prior. He was a bit crazy in the head, due to his large consumption of brandy, but was very smart when it came to books.

Ever since her time in Neverland, where she had acted as a maternal figure and storyteller, Wendy had loved to spin tales. Her vivid imagination mixed with her wide vocabulary spurred a very creative mind. She absolutely adored the bookshop and all of its customers and all of its dusty shelves and all of the days spent curled up in one of its many chairs with a good book when it was raining too hard for anyone to bother to visit the store. She enjoyed listening to all of Mr. O'Keefe's stories of Ireland and listening to him laugh about his family and all of their good times and listening to him snore at the counter when business was bad and he had had a bit too much brandy.

After she had followed the entirety of her morning routine, she arrived at the bookshop, closing the door with a bang to get out of the rain. The bells hanging above the door jingled merrily as she did so, causing her co-worker to glance up from the account book that he was slaving over. She smiled at him, leaving her umbrella and coat by the door as usual, rubbing her cold hands together for warmth.

"Good morning, Ms. Darling." he said, taking a sip from the bottle next to him on the desk. Wendy walked over to him, looking at his work from over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was late, I got stuck in the rain waiting for a cab, and had to walk and-"

"No worries, Wendy, my darling." he interrupted, pausing to laugh heartily at his own pun regarding her name. "Haven't had a single blessed soul in here all morning."

"Well that can't be too good for business." Wendy commented, smiling a bit. Mr. O'Keefe turned in his seat to face her.

"Nonsense. This bookstore has been in business for a very long time. I don't know exactly how long, but that's simply because it's been here for so long." He stopped again to chuckle to himself. "And I have every intention of keeping it open longer still."

"Oh, of course, sir, but we be having any more of these rainy days, or it won't be open longer still."

"We got some new books in this morning, Wendy, put 'em on the shelves?" he asked, changing the subject, and going back to his log book. Wendy nodded, and walked over to the books that he had pointed at. After putting three boxes on the already crowded shelves, and waiting for a customer to come in from the continuous rain, she plopped down on a chair, sinking into it with a sigh. Mr. O'Keefe closed his account book and finished his brandy.

"Why don't you get on home? There's no use in staying here if we don't have any customers today."

"I'll stay, it's alright. I need the extra money anyways." She said shrugging. Mr. O'Keefe stood and pulled her up by her arm, grabbing her coat and umbrella from beside the door.

"You still get paid, silly girl, now get. Take a nice day off." He said, draping her coat onto her shoulders for her. She smiled at him as she pushed the door and flicked open her umbrella in the rain.

"Thank you much, I'll see you tomorrow, then." she said, giving him a small wave as she walked on down the block. She was growing irritated as, during her commute back to her home, it began to rain harder. This was soon followed by loud rumbles of thunder. She sped up her pace, wishing that the cabs would run on rainy days like this. But why should they? She was the only one on the sidewalk. By the time she made it to her house and was in the front hall, she was soaked to the bone, since her umbrella had given out on her in the strong winds. The housekeeper, Dorothy, was making the biggest fuss over her charge's state, ordering her to go upstairs for a bath and some rest. Her mother was upstairs with a headache, her brothers at school, and her father at work, leaving Wendy up to her own devices, after her bath, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm pretty excited about this story. The first chapter is pretty lame-o, I know, but I promise you, you'll love the rest. <strong>

**I'm new to the whole Peter Pan thing, since I usually write Harry Potter stories. I only recently got started reading Wendy and Hook stuff, and I like the pairing. I have this whole fabulous plot playing in my head, and I needed to write it down! So I'm giving you my story, because It will be different than others. **

**I'm saying this now. This is based off of the Peter Pan movies. Not one specifically, but just all of them, because the book doesn't give me much to work with. But, movies tend to not give character backgrounds, so, if you read the note at the prologue, I got all of my dates and technical stuff from things from the book. So I guess that's why I put it under 'Books', but I don't really see a difference in the categories, just that the movies give you a better picture in your head than the book does, and that the book is about two little children where the movies are about older kids. **

**I know, I know, I know, this is the worst story introduction chapter ever, but as I said before, it will get good in the next few chapters. **

**Super pumped to get to writing the next chapter, because, here you go, I'm actually researching...! I know! I'm actually taking time to look up accurate information for my story! It's only because I'm so excited.**

**Hope you enjoy! Have faith, trust, and pixie dust that the rest will be great!**

**Oh, and reviews would make my day.**

**KAY(:**


	3. Chapter 3: Flying Boys

Chapter 2:

~Flying Boys~

* * *

><p>Wendy's plans of adventure were cut short: Dorothy thought it best that since her charge had been out in the cold rain, she should be forced to rest for the remainder of the evening. So, Wendy rested.<p>

She sat, as still as a rock on the small embroidered armchair by her window, chewing on the fingernail of her thumb, looking out the window. She watched the scarlet sun dip down behind the horizon and the sky slowly begin to turn black and the moon peek shyly through the stars and the clouds left behind from the afternoon's rain. As midnight fell, her thoughts began to wander back to a night long ago, a night whose memory had tucked itself in the back of her mind, a night that was still as vivid as if it had just happened yesterday.

In all reality, this particular night happened eight years ago, when Wendy was only a child, still with most of her baby teeth and pudgy cheeks. She still hadn't forgotten the strange boy who flew into her room, perching himself on her bed as if it were his own, sulking and moping over his lost shadow.

She sighed, pulling her silk night-coat tighter around her shoulders, standing to close the window; it was getting chilly out. She knew she shouldn't bother keeping the French windows open any more. She was growing up, becoming a woman of society. She didn't have time to be distracted with thoughts of flying boys and pirate ships.

Wendy frowned to herself, closing the window latch with a frustrated snap. She glared at out at the full moon outside, needing to blame something for her angry thoughts. Her thoughts shouldn't have been angry. It wasn't Peter's fault that he didn't want to leave the boyish pleasures of his lush green Neverland. She had found the island hard to part with, herself. It was his fault, however, that he was so opposed to the fact of maturity. Wendy didn't like the idea of becoming an adult any more than he, but she knew that growing old was simply a part of life, and as she got older, she realized that just because her years were slowly adding their way up, it didn't mean that she had to act like a grown up _all _the time. She still loved to play games with her brothers when they were home from school and tell stories and daydream. She had realized that becoming an adult wasn't that bad. It just gave you different eyes to look at the world through.

With this thought, Wendy began to remember that it was getting very late into the night, and that she needed her sleep. She slipped out of her night-coat and house-shoes, and into her warm, clean smelling, linen-sheeted bed, falling to sleep with dreams of mermaids leaping in the waters of a far away island.

"Wendy." A voice hissed. "Wendy!" Wendy grimaced in her sleep, groaning deeply. An audible sigh was heard from the owner of the voice.

"Wendy, you really gotta wake up now." it said, followed by a firm hand shaking her shoulder violently. Wendy huffed and opened one of her tired eyes warily, blinking several times to get her pupils focused. Upon seeing the figure who had spoken to her, she promptly opened her other eye wide, rubbing them in disbelief.

"Peter?" she stammered, her voice still groggy from her sleep. Peter Pan stood beside her bed, hands on his hips in a proud stance. He grinned down at her.

"I came back!" he cried. "I came back to bring you to Neverland!" Wendy began to shush him, sitting up, and pulling the sheets around her chest modestly. She frowned.

"Why?" she asked, raising a thin eyebrow at him. His smile faded.

"We need a mother! Why else?" he asked. Wendy took a moment to absorb his being there. His hair was still the same: shaggy brown-ish blonde curls. His green eyes danced merrily, his mouth curved into a cocky smirk. He looked older. Funny, because he wasn't supposed to grow up.

"Oh, Peter, how I've missed you." She gushed. Peter shook his head.

"I'm not here for idle conversation, kind lady." He said, tilting his chin up. Wendy looked impressed.

"Why, Peter, you sound so grown up!" she said, beaming. Immediately, his hands flew to his ears, blocking her out. He began to stomp all around her room. Wendy gasped, and tried to stop his fit so that her parents would not hear him. Once she had quieted him, he sat down on her bed, his arms hanging past his knees in a dejected way. She sat beside him, patting his shoulder awkwardly.

"Peter," she asked softly. He glanced up at her. "What's the matter?"

"I'm growing up." He said simply. She cocked her head at him.

"But you live in Neverland! You don't grow up in Neverland."

"The spell's wearing off." He mumbled. "You gotta come back. You can help, Wendy."

"Me? How?" she asked, surprised. Peter sighed. She had never seen Peter Pan, the king of all things jolly, so sad. He looked at her with a wry smile.

"See, there's this thing the Indian Chief told about. An old magic spell. Since you left Neverland, Wendy, the island has been in this eternal slumber. The mermaids don't sing their songs anymore, and the faeries don't wanna talk to me anymore. Even Tink isn't happy. So Wendy, you gotta come with me."

"I don't understand what this has to do with me, Peter."

"You need to come back because," he paused. "Your stupid thimble made me grow up. If you come back, you can teach us games and stories again, and we can all go back to being boys."

"But, Peter, I can't just _leave._" She said, looking around her room desperately. Peter jumped up.

"Please, Wendy? It won't be for forever. Just a little while, until Neverland can remember how to be young again. I _know _you wanna come back. I can tell you do. No one can visit and never come back. That's the magic."

"Peter, oh, Peter, I do want to return to Neverland!" she exclaimed. "Only, I need to know how long I'll be there."

"Why?"

"Because, Peter, I can't stay for long. I'll stay just long enough to tell stories and play games with you and the Lost Boys. But no longer than that." She said firmly. Peter began to pace across the floor in front of her. She waited for a moment, until he paused to look her up and down.

"You grew up." He stated bitterly, beginning to pace again. Wendy stared at him.

"Of course, Peter. That's what happens in London. People grow up."

"You weren't supposed to."

"If you don't like me as an adult, then it must not matter if I return to Neverland with you or not." she replied coolly. He wrinkled his nose up at her.

"That's why girls are so much trouble." he grumbled under his breath. "They grow up and get bossy. I don't like it."

"Well I can't help it." she said. He shrugged.

"I guess a grown up Wendy is better than no Wendy."

"I guess so." she agreed, standing up as well, and walking to her wardrobe, pulling out a lacy, lavender drawstring bag, and tossing a few dresses, hairpins, and ribbons inside. Peter watched her intently.

"Why do you need all that stuff?" he asked curiously. She looked at him pointedly.

"Because." she said with a shrug, reaching over to the table beside the wardrobe to bring along a photograph of her family. After standing to walk over to her desk to grab a notebook and quills, she pulled the bag shut, and put on a pair of slippers and a coat. She rolled her eyes at Peter, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, picking at his nails. With an exaggerated huff, he leapt up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along with him to the window, hopping upon the window seat. Wendy noticed how much older he had actually gotten. The boyish features had been erased from his face. He was tall and lean with strong arms and sun-kissed skin. She blushed as she realized simply how handsome Peter had become, if not a little bit dirty. He cleared his throat, and pushed the window open, gesturing to the night time sky.

"You remember how to fly, right?" he asked suspiciously. Wendy gaped at him.

"Yes, of course!" she said, stepping out onto the slanted roof, shivering a bit in the chilly air. She swallowed hard, looking back towards the warmth of her room, clutching to her bag of possessions tightly. Peter grabbed her hand, leading her to the edge. Suddenly, her fears were erased, and a ripple of excitement coursed through her body, much as it had that night so long ago. She smiled brightly at Peter, who nodded happily. She held her breath as he flew off the side of the roof, soaring into the air. She hoped that she really hadn't forgotten how to fly, and to her great amusement, she hadn't. She let go of Peter's hand and began to swoop through the sky, laughing merrily, absorbing the bird's eye view of London at night. Peter laughed with her, finding it funny to see a grown up flitting around in the air. He promptly grabbed hold of her again, dragging her towards Neverland.

Wendy laughed all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's another chapter! I sat down after a pretty hectic week to write, and surprisingly, this chapter came out in a few hours. I'm pretty happy with it. It helps when I listen to a mixture of Lady Gaga, Maroon 5, Tony Bennett, Christina Perri, and The Rocky Horror Soundtrack. (:**

**So, I bet all of you who are reading are wondering where the whole Wendy/Hook thing comes in. Don't worry, lovlies. I haven't forgotten. I have my plot all laid out. Applause, please.**

**Thanks for the alerts and to my two reviewers! (: I hope you all enjoy! **

**KAY(:**


	4. Chapter 4: Jolly Roger

Chapter 3:

~Jolly Roger~

Captain James Hook looked up at the blue sky, dotted with wispy clouds. He frowned, twirling the tip of his mustache around the point of his sharp silver hook. Something was amiss. It was too quiet on the waters. The wind was too still. The birds were singing too halfheartedly. He was pondering all of this when Smee, his first mate, tapped him lightly on his broad shoulder.

"Pan has returned, sir."

Ah, so that was the reason for Neverland's short period of silent gloom. He turned to face Smee with a bored look gracing his elegant features.

"Tell the boys to load the cannons." He said softly, turning back around to continue his observation of the sea below them. Smee cleared his throat nervously.

"Begging your pardon, Sir, but why?"

"Because, Smee, I am your Captain, and you are my first mate. I have given you an order, now you must follow it. It isn't difficult." The Captain replied icily. "But, if you must know, if that insolent twat has returned from frolicking around London, he will most likely stop by our lovely vessel to try and stir up trouble of some sort."

"I see, Sir. Thank you, Sir. I'll tell them right away, Sir." the round, little man spluttered, backing away slowly from his temperamental employer. Hook smiled to himself as he saw the blasted Boy flit across the sky. He saw the cannons in his peripheral vision and his smile grew wider. He chuckled as he saw the Boy's form dip nearer to the Jolly Roger. He glanced at his crew, who were already perched at their cannons.

"Get ready, boys." he called as Peter Pan was in clear range of the pirates and their ammunition. But he paused as he saw another person flying alongside the Boy. Who was it? He squinted against the sun, but the figure was unrecognizable. He put up a hand to stop his crew.

"Hold fire." He said, now thoroughly confused. As Peter hovered slightly above the boat, hand on his hips, Hook scanned the area for his mysterious companion.

"Hey, Hook! You old Codfish!" the Boy yelled. Hook rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Little Boy? Have you come to fight?"

"Of course, you fiend! Prepare to lose your other hand as well! I hear the Croc is always hungry!"

"Damn and blast you, you foolish child." Hook seethed, putting a hand upon his sword. He stopped short when Peter's friend came into view, stopping beside the Boy. It was a woman. A woman who was much older than Peter. She was a beautiful women, no doubt, with long brown hair escaping the hairpins and bows trying to confine it. Her face was bright and full of the Sun, her figure small and wispy. Her lavender nightdress was wrinkled, probably from her flight to Neverland. What was the Boy doing with such a fine looking young lady as herself?

"Say, Boy! Have you found yourself a lovely wife? You've surely become man enough to behold such a beauty!"

"Never! Peter Pan will not grow up, or find a wife, as you call it."

"Ah, just as arrogant and stupid as you always have been." Hook replied airily.

"Of course, you know who this is." Peter shouted, pointing at the girl. Hook raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I do not." He said thoughtfully. "Bring her closer."

"This isn't one of your dastardly tricks, is it, Hook?"

"No, not at all, Child. I simply would like to meet your pretty little friend. Here, now, bring her over." he repeated, mustering the kindest voice that he could. Peter eyed him suspiciously, but pushed the girl forward to the edge of the ship. Hook examined her sweet face for a moment.

"I'm afraid I do not recognize her."

"Nonsense, Hook! This is Wendy! Surely you remember Wendy."

"Ah! Wendy Darling!" he said, realization dawning over him. "Or more appropriately, Red Handed Jill."

"You remember." she whispered, the smallest of smiles ghosting over her pink lips. Hook found himself enamored. He reached out and brushed her pale cheek with the smooth side of his hook. She didn't wince, much to his surprise.

"Yes, Miss Darling, I remember. You are, after all, the one who sent me to the Crocodile." Hook said bitterly. Wendy gasped.

"Oh, I did, didn't I? I must apologize, James Hook, for doing so."

"Your apology is accepted, my dear." he said, grinning at her. Before she could speak, however, he had grabbed her and dragged her over the side of the ship, clasping his good hand over her mouth to stifle her shriek. Peter lunged, only to be confronted with the many swords of Hook's pirate crew.

"Foolish, Boy. This woman is lovely. Too lovely for you to appreciate. She was your mother once, was she not?"

"Yes she was! Hand her over!"

"Oh, no. Make one wrong move, Boy, and I will slit her throat in one swipe."

"You wouldn't!" Peter spat. Hook merely laughed.

"But," he continued. "Fly away to your precious Hideout, and I will leave her glorious neck intact, as long as she stays my prisoner."

"How long?" Peter inquired, clearly planning to come and retrieve his Wendy Lady after a few days. Hook pondered the Boy's question, gripping onto Wendy a little bit tighter.

"Indefinitely."

"No deal, Hook. Give her back!" Peter hollered, lunging again at the Captain, who, with one swift motion, sidestepped his blow, but moved his hook closer to Wendy's throat.

"I'm warning you boy." He hissed. "You're digging her grave when you do that."

"Do you promise to give her back to us, unharmed, after you decide to let her go?"

"Yes, if she is willing to leave me after I am finished with her." Hook answered, his crew laughing knowingly at their Captain. Wendy turned to glare at him, blotches of red coloring her cheeks.

"I will _not _become your Mistress, you use and defile as you wish!"

"Ah, so you get my drift."

"Yes, and it offends me, Sir!"

"I didn't mean to offend." he assured her, turning on his charm. "If you will allow me to rephrase-"

"My answer will still be the same, no matter how eloquently you put your words." she interrupted, turned her nose up at him. Peter watched the pair, completely not understanding the exchange. The crew looked on with awe. No one had ever defied their Captain's wishes before, and it was quite entertaining to watch.

"You will discover that I get what I want, my pet. It matters not if your answer is 'yes' or 'no', I don't need your consent to travel on those waters."

"You wouldn't!" she whispered, her eyes growing wide. Hook smiled widely at her.

"Oh, I most definitely would."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter! Personally, I adore this pairing with all my heart, simply because Captain James Hook is so attractive, because Wendy and Hook could go so well together. He completely contrasts Peter's character, the Child, and represents something so mature and adult-like. (:<strong>

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and all who have alerted this story! I appreciate you!**

**KAY(:**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Lines

Chapter 4:

~Battle Lines~

Wendy was outraged. She was currently locked in Captain Hook's cabin, her hands bound with cloth and her pride severely damaged. As she looked around the room, she took note of how cluttered it was, and how nice it would be if its owner kept it tidy.

The walls were made of dark wood, as were the floors, and the rest of the ship. A lovely French door was placed on the farthest wall of the cabin, velvet curtains hanging over the glass for sake of privacy. On the left wall sat an elegant writing desk, with an assortment of feather-quills and inkpots scattered over its surface. Bits of parchment hung out of the drawers of the desk, and a shelf of books hung on the wall above it. There were maps and rum bottles on the floor underneath, as well as broken quills and ink stained handkerchiefs. Beside the desk sat a large table to dine at, littered with navigational tools that were stereotypical for captains of any sort to own.

On the other wall facing the door, was a large wardrobe, no doubt filled to the brim with the gaudy silks and brocades that the Captain loved so dearly. On either side of the wardrobe, were two luxurious China cabinets, with mysterious trinkets and seashells visible through the glass doors. In the other cabinet, however, were all of his precious hooks, some gold, some silver, some dull, some obviously deadly, some jewel encrusted, some with intricate carvings. A collection of swords hung in a case above the Captain's armoire, elegantly displayed for all to see.

The other wall was scattered with windows, curtains pulled back, to give Wendy a clear view of the calm ocean outside of her prison. Underneath these windows sat his bed. Wendy could not even bear to look at the piece of furniture, in fear that she would be visiting it soon enough. She shuddered in disgust, and clenched her little fists into balls. He wouldn't dare lay a finger on her.

That's what she was afraid of. He had no morals; he was a pirate. How was she supposed to fight him away? She was a small girl, no match for his brawny frame. She bit her lip, and struggled against the bonds that held her, unable to break them. Slumping in frustration, she retreated to thinking of the Scoundrel ripping her innocence away from her. Suddenly impassioned, she clumsily pushed herself up to her feet and walked purposefully over to the cabinet containing all of Hook's hooks. She opened it slightly and reached in, trying to find the sharpest, when the door of the cabin swung open with a bang. Wendy nearly jumped out of her skin, sending some of the hooks to the floor with a clatter. The Captain stood in the doorway, glaring at her pointedly. Wendy shrunk back against the wall. Slowly, he closed the door not breaking his stare. In a few purposeful strides, he was in front of her, his hands gripping her forearms with frightening strength.

"Do you know, my pet, that I could rip you in half with these hands in a matter of minutes? It would simply be like snapping a twig."

"I'm not afraid of you." Wendy said, cursing her shaky voice. To her annoyance, Hook laughed, and loosened his grip on her arms.

"Aren't you, now? Come, precious, don't be so heroic."

"I am _not _afraid of you, Hook, now let me _go._"

"You've always been hard to handle." He said thoughtfully, dropping her arms and walking over to his desk, grabbing a bottle of rum, pulling the cork, and taking a long drink. He swallowed and looked at Wendy, holding the bottle out towards her.

"No thank you." She said bitterly, turning her nose up at the outstretched drink. Hook laughed and took another large swig.

"Alright, would you like anything?"

"To go home."

"I meant to drink."

"I need nothing."

"Suit yourself, love. But if you do not take what I offer to give you, you will get nothing." he said simply, closing the bottle and seating himself at this desk. Wendy frowned.

"Will you please untie me?" she huffed. Hook sighed and nodded.

"Come." He said, reaching out for her. She hesitated and walked over to him slowly. He smirked up at her from his seat, softly taking her hands in his to untie the bonds. She took this time to observe her captor, and saw that the Captain was quite a handsome man.

Voluminous black curls flowed down to his shoulders from his head, matched with a tasteful moustache of the same shade. His complexion was youthful; she did not know his age. Bright, blue, clever eyes concentrated on untying her, his sly mouth in a thin line. He looked up at her, catching her stare.

"Ah, I am being analyzed." he said, a look of amusement passing over his face. "Well, now, do you find me handsome enough that you must stare?"

"Never." Wendy replied, embarassed at being caught. Hook chuckled and tossed the pieces of fabric away, freeing her hands, but holding them in his one remaining. She noticed how big and strong they were, pleasantly rough and calloused, so much darker than her own, pale ones. She wondered at how nimbly he could untie her with only one hand and a hook.

"Answer me, pet, do you find me handsome?"

"Adequate." She replied airily, shrugging slightly. Hook frowned.

"Only adequate? No compliments?"

"Oh, so I'm supposed to compliment my kidnapper and build up his ego even more?"

"No, but I caught you staring and deserve an explanation."

"You do, now? No, you do not. You, sir, are arrogant, and have locked me away until you decide to come have your way with me. I repeat myself, Captain, I am not a simple pirate Mistress, willing to be disgraced so easily. You will not dare to touch me in any offensive way, or I will never forgive you as long as I live."

"Are you so sure that something so trifling as a lady's forgiveness would ever stop me from having you?" he asked, curious at her strength. Wendy blinked at him.

"It wouldn't? I'd think that something so valuable would be important."

"And what importance or value would that have to me?"

"A lady's trust is hard to gain. At the moment, I trust you, because deep inside, Captain Hook, I think you are a Good Man." she said plainly. Hook was taken aback. Never once in his life had someone told him that he was good. He released her hands and proceeded to wipe his hook on his shirt, polishing it.

"That, my dear, is a compliment."

"Well, it wasn't intentional." She snapped. Hook laughed and stood up, walking over to the door and opening it, but pausing to turn back to her.

"I suggest you find something to occupy yourself, my Darling."

"Thank you, Sir, and don't call me 'darling'." She said, avoiding his gaze.

"But, Wendy, it's your name." he said, his voice full of a smile, as he left the room. Wendy was left, once again to amuse herself. She scanned the room for a book of some sort, when something caught her eye.

Wendy was going to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow, a fast update! (: Like I said, I'm so excited to start a new story! <strong>

**Thanks for all of the Alerts and Reviews. They are much appreciated. I'm planning on having an interesting next few chapters, which will begin to tie in the whole theme of the pairing. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**KAY(:**


End file.
